Beginning of Something
by lyphe
Summary: On the day of her graduation, Kairi reflects on a wish she had made for Sora to be there in time to see her graduate. (oneshot)


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters. I _would_ in _my_ world, but the congress decided against granting me that world.

**Beginning of Something **

Point of View: Kairi

**One Shot**

Looking at you,

_I see your destiny._

_I see my hope._

_I see an entity._

_--_

I slipped into the blue satin robe, the zipper ascending with a quick _zip_. I brushed away the few wrinkles that remained from its last ironing appointment, tugging slightly at the sides to straighten out my robe. I sighed, my voice slightly shaky. Of course I was nervous! I was nervous for a series of reasons! I patted down my shoulder length, auburn hair before gently setting down a matching blue square-ish hat.

Reason one: I was graduating high school. Time had passed by so fast for me! It felt like just yesterday when twelfth grade seemed so incredible compared to the junior's life. We were just entering this new grade, and I was alone. Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka had all moved away after the heartless incident. Apparently, their parents were afraid it'd occur again, so they transferred to the city.

Reason two: Since they moved away, we've all still been keeping touch. I had invited them to my graduation ceremony this afternoon, and they were coming to visit for the first time in four years. I really wanted to impress them, and showed them at the same time how much I've changed, and how much I've stayed the same. I really want them to be proud of me, especially since they've pretty much been my best friends since _they_ were gone.

_Reason three: I really wanted Sora to be here for me when I graduated. _

_

* * *

_

It was a couple of months ago. Some of my new "friends," if you would call them that, and I had gone to a carnival. They appeared not to be interested in the same booths as I was, so I split with them for a while. I wandered into this royal purple tent, where this supposedly 'psychic' old woman claimed to be able to grant wishes for the mere price of fifty cents.

I decided it was a good bargain, despite how outrageous it may seem. So, I paid her the two quarters, and wished for the first thing I thought of. I really couldn't think of anything. I didn't really need anything; my life was running along quite smoothly, and I had found new "friends," and I would be graduating into college in a few months! What more could a girl ask for?

Then, I thought of Sora. My graduation _was_ coming up, and I hadn't seen him since he promised to return to me. This was just a foolish wish, so I did as I was told: "Close your eyes and repeat your wish three times." I actually felt rather relieved after I wished that. I realized it probably wouldn't come true, but this was an old woman who needed some money.

* * *

I hadn't thought about it much until now. The truth was, I really did want him to come. He had missed out on a large portion of his education, fighting for his loved ones, and I really wanted him to be there. But what were the chances of him actually coming? I had been waiting day after lonely day for him to come for the last four years, for goodness sakes! What makes this particular day so special that he'd come today just for the occasion?

_That's what I thought._

He wouldn't come, as much as I wanted him to. I keep deceiving myself to keep up hope that I will someday see my best friends again, but oh, honestly, _what's the use?_ I keep throwing lie after lie before me, expecting to believe every single word that flies to my ears. I've lost all interest in any other guy just for this one boy, who I have absolutely no hopes of ever seeing again. So honestly, _what's the use?_

I walked the few blocks to the same high school I had attended for the last four years of my life. Merry children frolicked about, each captivated in his or her own daily play, like we all had done years ago when everything was alright. I suppose I am angry at the heartless and their minions of darkness. How dare they interrupt my perfectly wonderful life I was enjoying so much, and just take everything away from me? It was them who had murdered my parents, it was them who caused Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka to leave, it was them who made Riku sacrifice himself to save me, and it was them who made Sora stay behind and leave me all alone in this cruel, wretched world.

I strolled into the campus grounds, marching on the lush, green grass, not caring which sweet flowers I stomped upon, and not caring what gunk I'd get on my shoes. I forced on a smile, which I quickly grew into. _This was a happy occasion! I shouldn't be angry for the past; I should look forward to a beautiful future!_ I grinned and oh-so-sweetly waved to all of my fellow classmates I just happened to pass by. I walked into the shade of the room which held our last rehearsal. I played my role easily, knowing exactly how my speech flowed, and exactly what pace to walk at. I had this whole act in the bag.

The many teachers lined us up near the entrance to the field. I stole a peek outside. _There were so many people!_ Loving families, and groups of friends cheering them on. I snapped as I heard the graduation music begin playing. I set on my face a cheerful smile as I straightened my back, tilted my head up, slightly, and followed the others out. _The ceremony had begun. _I nearly froze as I felt the stare of thousands upon me. Then, I spotted them.

"Kairi!"

I averted my gaze to the source of the voices that requested my attention, and I burst into smiles when I saw who they belonged to. I wanted to cry. Selphie waved wildly at me, while Tidus mimicked her, and Wakka held a video camera in position, recording this precious moment. I waved back at them, my expression changing rapidly from a façade to a real true smile.

I took my seat. _Maybe this day would be a cherished moment after all._ I listened as my classmates sung the national anthem, and led the crowd in the flag solute. I applauded them, along with everyone else, completely blissful for their talents and success. Our chorus and band performed, each showing off what other forte they had to offer to the crowd.

_How do I say goodbye to yesterday?_

I listened to the chorus' voices raised high above the crowd. It really made me think, I was kind of scared of what the future had in store for me. I knew the hardest was behind me, but now was the time I took my life in my own hands. I really would miss everyone; I really don't think I'd ever see most of them ever again!

I looked around the bleachers hopefully, and I was disappointed. _He wasn't there..._

I continued to search, my eyes reacting quickly. He just had to be here, _he had to be!_

Tears threatened to spill. _Why wasn't he here? He was supposed to be here!_ That woman promised he would!

My surrounding companions jumped up and tossed their caps into the air. I sighed. _It was over...and he hadn't come._ I stood up and forcefully threw my hat to the ground. _No! Why didn't he come for me? I thought he loved me! _I held back tears that lingered about the edges. "I can't believe...I can't believe..."

"Believe what?"

My head shot up, and my tears poured out, blurring my vision. _No... It can't be..._

"S-Sora...?" I choked between my sobs.

There he stood before me, his goofy grin plastered upon his gorgeous face, his chestnut hair still spiky and messy, and his sapphire eyes still full of fire and spirit.

"Yeah..." he whispered as I threw my arms around his neck, my tears doubling, though my expression carrying a sad and wet smile. I buried my face into his chest. He lifted my tear-stained face up to face him. I smiled, reflecting his expression. He embraced me as he finally presented me the kiss I had been waiting for my whole life. I knew nothing of the circle that had formed around us. All I knew was he was here and he loved me, as I loved him, and nothing would ever tear us apart again. This was just the beginning of something beautiful.

_And I'll take with me the memories  
To be my sunshine after the rain  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

_--_

**Author's Notes:** Sniff I actually sad when I wrote this! I was seriously gonna cry! But...I'm not _that_ good... My school got out today, and my brother had his graduation ceremony today, and the chorus was singing this song, so I wanted to do something about it. I was going to make it so he never actually got there, and she's just heartbroken, but then I found the song, and listened to it to make sure it was the right song, and I started to feel so sad! Hey, you guys have to reread this with the music playing in the background! It'll make you feel so sad! Well, I'm totally missing all my friends (summer break didn't even start yet!), and even my guy-friends (who I were a lot closer to last year).

So, this is dedicated to all my friends who are missing me too, and also my big brother, whom I'm actually feeling so proud of right now!

Lyphe

**edit:** I **can't believe** I had to take out the song lyrics for this...and all my other work with songs in them... >:(


End file.
